Coinbox Hero
"Man those coinboxes are trouble. Take this one down with everything you got! Hire hands to help you loot and plunder. When you’re ready to take it down…. a tactical nuke is just around the corner." — The Game is a game about punching a coin box to collect money. There's also a polka band for some reason. __TOC__ Gameplay Main Screen The main screen is where all the coinbox pounding action occurs. This is where you and your loyal workers will attack the coinbox accompanied to the sounds of German polka for the entirety of the game. Character Upgrade Shop The character upgrade shop is where you can upgrade your character and your workers. You can upgrade the number of workers you have, your overall skill, your skill focus and your assign task. Each upgrade has varying prices and helps you to achieve your ultimate goal to defeat the coinbox. Workers Workers are extra helping hands that look exactly like you do and can perform any task that you can perform. The only difference is that unlike you, they cannot collect coins while they perform other tasks; you would need to designate a specific person who would be in charge of Collect Coins. Each worker can also be individually upgraded, depending on your desired focus for a specific worker. Overall Skill Power - Gives bonus to all weapons and abilities Upgrade Prices: *Free - 0% *$10.00 - +10% *$120.00 - +20% *$540.00 - +30% *$1,600.00 - +40% *$3,750.00 - +50% *$7,560.00 - +60% *$13,720.00 - +70% *$23,040.00 - +80% *$36,450.00 - +90% Skill Focus *Core - Ability to jump and walk quickly; modifies orange tasks *Strength - Bonus to Melee Weapons; modifies blue tasks *Dexterity - Bonus to Ranged Weapons; modifies green tasks Upgrade Prices: (Prices are the same for all three categories) *Free - 0% *$10.00 - +10% *$120.00 - +20% *$540.00 - +30% *$1,600.00 - +40% *$3,750.00 - +50% *$7,560.00 - +60% *$13,720.00 - +70% *$23,040.00 - +80% *$36,450.00 - +90% Assign Task Format: Task - Description (priceLv1/Lv2/Lv3) *Collect Coins - Note: You (the player) can collect coins at any time. Free/$100.00/$4,000.00 *Jump Smash - Single jump upward into the coinbox; jump key to use. Free/$200.00/$8,000.00 *Fan - Single strike with a red fan; click to use. $20.00/$500.00/$12,000.00 *Crossbow - Single arrow shot; click to use. $50.00/$1,000.00/$14,000.00 *Pipe Wrench - Single strike with a gray wrench; click to use. $100.00/$1,400.00/$16,000.00 *Pistol - Single shot with a pistol; click to use. $200.00/$2,800.00/$18,000.00 *Sword - Single strike with a sword; click to use. $500.00/$5,600.00/$20,000.00 *Uzi - Stream of bullets from uzi; click to use; can hold down for autofire. $1,000.00/$10,000.00/$25,000.00 *Ultra Hammer - Single strike with ultra hammer; click to use. $5,000.00/$13,000.00/$30,000.00 *Machine Gun - Stream of bullets from machine gun; click to use; can hold down for autofire; faster than uzi. $10,000.00/$15,000.00/$40,000.00 Coin Limit Upgrade/Tactical Nuke Shop This shop opens up to you after you buy your first worker for $20.00 at the character upgrade shop. Here, you can buy upgrades to increase the upper limit of how many coins can be on screen at any given point in time. You can also buy the Tactical Nuke here for $1,000,000 to finish the game. Prices for the Coin Limit Upgrade *Free - 50 coins (Start of the game) *$100.00 - 200 coins *$500.00 - 500 coins *$1,500.00 - 1000 coins *$4,000.00 - 1200 coins *$10,000.00 - 1500 coins *$20,000.00 - 2000 coins *$50,000.00 - 2500 coins *$100,000.00 - 2800 coins *$200,000.00 - 3000 coins Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ArmorGames/coinbox-hero |descrip = Destroy the coinbox }} Trivia *The easy badge in this game is considered one of, if not the longest easy badge on Kongregate, taking approx. 1 to 3 hours on first try. *Due to a bug, you can sometimes kill the coinbox without paying for the tactical nuke. However, it doesn't show the ending, nor does it report you killed the coinbox. Also, all saved data is wiped when this bug occurs. Category:Games Category:Games with badges